


so it's you

by YEOU_09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Changlix yeet, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Others are barely there, Soulmate/Dreams au, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk how to use tags, mainly 3RACHA coz they're bae, other members are just in a sentence or two, yeah I just invented it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YEOU_09/pseuds/YEOU_09
Summary: Changbin's soulmate has the whole galaxy on his face





	so it's you

**Author's Note:**

> Stray kids are finally here in our country and I wrote this fic to comfort myself for not being able to attend their concert (TдT)  
>   
> Crying is pettiness and it does not make any difference so I want to make use of this frustration and release it by writing.  
>   
> Soulmate/Dream au. The whole thing is made up. Idk if there's another soulmate au similar to this but this idea just popped out of the blue after I got this really weird dream. The soulmate part is from a friend who has a similar imagination to mine.  
>   
> I'm bad at tagging hahsgsbskaha, also the other members are just mentioned. It's mainly 3racha and Felix, sorry about that.

"Fuck." is the first thing that Changbin mutters as soon as his eyes flutters open.  
  
Who would whisper a curse word to himself first thing in the morning? _(well, actually it's already noon but who cares)_ Definitely Changbin and Changbin only.  
  
A head pops from the slightly opened door of Changbin's room, eyebrows furrowed with a slight pout on his lips.  
  
"Something wrong Binnie?" Chan asks him worriedly.  
  
Changbin groans as he burrows his face into the pillows, a very poor attempt to suffocate himself.  
  
Another head appears beside Chan's with an expectant smile planted on his face.  
  
"Anything new hyung?" Jisung asked excitedly unlike the oldest.  
  
Changbin sat up to face his bestfriends properly before sighing.  
  
"I'm starting to get scared of him." he mumbled quietly as he played with his blanket.  
  
The other two looked at each other with tilted heads as they sat beside Changbin and Jisung decides to voice out both of their question. "What? Why?"  
  
Another sigh leaves Changbin's mouth.  
  
"His voice is not exactly what you want to dream about."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's deep and dark, but I don't know why I'm fucking attracted to it even if I'm scared."  
  
The concept of soulmates and dreaming and everything that goes with it still makes Changbin baffled _(how tf could you dream about someone that you haven't met yet?)._  
  
Everyone starts to dream about their soulmates when they turn 15, there's nothing to be weirded out about.  
  
Some of them start off with dreaming about their blinding smiles, cute giggles, adorable dimples, soft eyes, and gentle voices, not the whole face but Changbin begs to differ.  
  
On his 15th birthday, the first thing he saw was his whole face and of course he was happy about it.  
  
But Changbin tends to forget anything he has dreamed about as soon as his eyes shots open. It made him frustrated that the only thing he can remember is that he's a boy, and he had freckles. He. Had. Some. Fucking. Adorable. Freckles.  
  
And Changbin couldn't get enough of it. The boy had a whole galaxy on his face and the next thing Changbin sees are his eyes, acting as black holes which Changbin knew he cannot escape.  
  
It's been five years and to say that Changbin is growing more and more impatient each day is a fact.  
  
"But you just said that he has some kind of high pitched giggle yesterday didn't you?" Chan asked, confused.  
  
"He has! Trust me he has a very cute giggle, now I'm not sure if I'm dreaming of the same person. Ahh hyung I'm so hopeless!" Changbin wails as he falls back into his bed.  
  
"Oh Binnie," Chan mutters as he watched the boy with pity.  
  
"Hyung don't say that! Remember that time when I told you guys that Minho-ssi's smiles are the kindest and then the next day I told you that his smirk screams danger?" Jisung exclaims as he reached out to hold Changbin's hands.  
  
"First of all why are you still addressing him as Minho-ssi? Second of all how is that relevant to Changbin's situation?"  
  
"It's because I just met him yesterday you senile grown-up, but that's not my point! Maybe the soulmate system is trying to confuse you just like what it did to me a few weeks ago."  
  
"Oh right, I remember when I dreamt about Woojin being very proper and then suddenly he's being very childish and it's just so adorable."  
  
Changbin and Jisung scrunched their noses in disgust as they watched Chan talk about his soulmate dreamily.  
  
"Binnie I think it's a sign that you're about to meet your soulmate sooner or later."  
  
"I hope so..." Changbin whispers tiredly.  
  
"Don't lose hope Binnie hyung! You'll meet him at the right time. But for now go wash your face and get some brunch, we'll wait for you at the studio." Jisung beams as he gets up from Changbin's bed, dragging Chan along with him as he trudged to the door.  
  
"Oh before I forgot, you two are gonna come with me tonight at the airport. I'm picking up my cousin."  
  
Changbin wanted to protest but the two already left. Once again he sighed and got up to get ready for work.  
  
  
  
  
  
_________

"Hyuuunggg~ do we really have to?" Changbin whines as Chan drags him towards his car.  
  
"Yes Binnie, we have to. He'll be waiting for us and I need to keep an eye to the both of you. Especially you."  
  
"What? Me?"  
  
"Yeah you, you'll overwork yourself the moment I step out of your sight and I'm not gonna let that happen."  
  
"Wow, coming from you, Mr. I'm-an-insomniac-and-I-need-Woojin-hyung's-cuddles-to-get-some-decent-sleep."  
  
"Hey! I don't need cuddles!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Tell Woojin hyung that."  
  
"Aish you little prick. Come on." Chan grumbles as he shoves Changbin towards the backseat.  
  
"LisTEN, mY SIZE IS NOT TO TALK ABOUT!" Changbin screams which is an indication that his endless banter will start. And it did.  
  
Jisung whines to Chan and the older regrets everything that came out of his mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
_________

"Since you won't shut up, you're gonna go in there and wait for my cousin ALONE."  
  
"What?! Why am I being dragged into this?"  
  
"Cause you're a whiny bitch and Chan doesn't love you."  
  
"I hate you too, you ugly squirrel."  
  
"Well atleast Minho loves me." Jisung fired back, tongue stucked out.  
  
"Really Jisung? One second you're giving me a pep talk, and now you're daunting me?" Changbin asked incredulously.  
  
"It's what they call true friendship Binnie hyung, you should be grateful."  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Come on now Binnie, the passengers from Australia are arriving soon."  
  
"Whatever Chris," Changbin rolled his eyes as he jogged into the arrival area, holding a banner containing bold, english letters which he cannot understand, just in time because the passengers are just beginning to get off the plane.  
  
He looks around anticipating someone to approach him. To be honest, he had no idea what Chan's cousin looks like, so he'll just trust his luck.  
  
A few seconds later, he felt someone tapping his back and a voice asks _"hey, are you the one who's supposed to pick me up?"_ in Korean with a funny accent which made his body freeze.  
  
That voice. That deep and painfully familiar voice.  
  
Changbin's heart beats rapidly and loudly, he could barely hear the sounds buzzing around them.  
  
And to prove his hypothesis, he slowly faced the person. And _'oh look, it's freckle-boy. the one who owns my entire galaxy.'_  
  
They mirror each other's surprised expression, standing still, staring directly at each other's eyes, not giving a shit at the people passing through them.  
  
"So it's you," is all Changbin could stutter as he stared at the boy in front of him.  
  
The boy giggled, eyes turning into crescents and his nose scrunching up a little, his cheeky, boyish smile came into view. Oh he is the whole definition of a sunshine, Changbin would fight anyone who says otherwise.  
  
"Yeah, obviously. I'm Lee Yongbok, but I prefer being called Felix." the boy stated, being the one who goes back to his senses first.  
  
"O-oh F-felix, nice to meet you. I'm Changbin, but you can call me yours– no wait that didn't sound right! Oh shit I'm sorry!"  
  
Felix just laughed at him as he grabbed Changbin's hand.  
  
"Is Christopher outside?" he asked, unfazed by the boys weirdness.  
  
"Y-yeah." Changbin answered, his cheeks heating up.  
  
Felix chuckles once again and Changbin just found his favorite music that he would never get sick of hearing.  
  
And if Changbin goes back with an embarrassed, lovesick smile on his face, clinging into Felix like his life depended on it, it's nobody's business.  
  
Not Seungmin's who just stares at the both of them. Not Hyunjin's who doesn't even look at them, too busy bothering his boyfriends. And definitely not Jeongin's who just smiles widely at them, being the baby he is.  
  
It's probably Chan's cause he'll surely lecture Felix on how precious his Baby Changbin is and for Changbin to strangle him later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♥


End file.
